J-Stars Victory Vs
is an upcoming fighting video game that combines the universes of several ''Weekly Shōnen Jump manga series. It is set to be released by Namco Bandai Games in March 19, 2014 for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. History The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in Weekly Shōnen Jump s second issue of 2013. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and has been presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features characters and settings from various Jump manga including Dragon Ball, One Piece, Toriko, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, Gintama, Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo, Hunter × Hunter, YuYu Hakusho, Chinyūki -Tarō to Yukaina Nakama-tachi-'' and ''Medaka Box. The first three characters that were unveiled and used to promote the game were Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, and Toriko. Also in December, it was announced that fans could vote for some of the characters that they want to be included in J-Stars Victory Vs. Naruto Uzumaki joined the list of playable characters in March 2013. The first commercial for the game was posted online on April 7, featuring gameplay footage of the four characters. Ichigo Kurosaki and Himura Kenshin were announced to have joined in June 2013, and a couple weeks later, Gintoki Sakata and Kankichi Ryotsu were added. A promotional video was posted online on July 28 featuring all the characters, and which stated that more characters and info would be announced in Weekly Shōnen Jump and V Jump. In August 2013, Gon Freecss and Yusuke Urameshi were unveiled to also be playable. Weekly Shōnen Jump issue number 40 of 2013 revealed that rival characters from the represented series will also be included, showing Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto), Vegeta (Dragon Ball), and Zebra (Toriko). The issue also announced that certain characters' transformations will also be available, such as Dragon Ball's Super Saiyan, Yusuke's demon form and Ichigo's Hollow form. In September, Taro Yamada was disclosed as playable, while Jaguar Junichi will be a support-only character. The first playable demo of J-Stars Victory Vs was available at the 2013 Tokyo Game Show. The year's 45 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump announced the playable character Medaka Kurokami and the support character Misogi Kumagawa. Two issues later, Boa Hancock, Rukia Kuchiki, Chitoge Kirisaki and Lala Satalin Deviluke were revealed to be in the title with only the first being playable. The limited edition of the game will allow players to use 21 theme songs from the manga series' anime adaptations as background music. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory; learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Playable characters *Son Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Toriko (Toriko) *Zebra (Toriko) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Kankichi Ryotsu (Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo) *Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Taro Yamada (Chinyūki -Tarō to Yukaina Nakama-tachi-'') *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Support characters *Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) *Misogi Kumagawa (''Medaka Box) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) *Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-Ru) Stages The following stages have been confirmed in-game during promotional materials and trailers. *Namek (Dragon Ball) *Alabasta Kingdom (One Piece) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Konohagakure (Naruto) *Dark Tournament Stadium (YuYu Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) See also *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' References External links *Official website Category:Bleach games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Naruto games Category:One Piece games Category:YuYu Hakusho games Category:Crossover video games Category:Namco Bandai games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2014 Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Video games developed in Japan